Zmienić Przeznaczenie
by Hilisme
Summary: Harry Potter AU; slash Drarry; Snape mentor; Kładąc wszystko na jednej szali idą naprzód i stawiają czoła przeciwnością losu, by samemu pisać swoją historię. Wojna, miłość, śmierć, wiara, poświęcenie... Czy ta historia może skończyć się dobrze?
1. Prolog

Z powodu braku dostępu do internetu w dniu jutrzejszym prolog pojawia się już teraz. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba i zachęci was do czytania dalszych rozdziałów. Rozdział pierwszy pojawi się już 15.08.2011.

Pozdrawiam i życzę miłego czytania.

Darah (Hilisme)

* * *

><p>Tytuł: Zmienić przeznaczenie<p>

Autor: Darah

Parring: HP/DM, SS/OC, oraz poboczne DM/SF, HP/ BZ, SS/LM, HG/BZ (i inne)

Rating: NC-17

Kanoniczność: Do 4 tomu włącznie, a później non-kanon

Ostrzeżenia: sceny gwałtów, tortury, sceny erotyczne

Opis: Harry Potter AU; slash; Snape Mentor; Potter zaczyna miewać dziwne sny; pewien polak o angielskich korzeniach trafia z centrum jednej wojny wprost na drugą i przenosi się do Hogwartu; co stanie się, gdy Harry otrzyma propozycję, by zmienić przeznaczenie? Jak los pogra sobie z uczniami? Czy zjednoczonej jasnej stronie uda się w końcu pozbawić życia Voldemorta? Kładąc wszystko na szali, nie odwracając się za siebie, idą naprzód i stawiają czoła przeciwnością. Wszystko po to, by zmieniać swoje przeznaczenie, by samemu pisać swoją historię. Wojna, miłosne rozterki nastolatków (i nie tylko), śmierć, wiara, nadzieja, poświęcenie… Czy ta historia może skończyć się dobrze?

**_Zmienić Przeznaczenie_**

**Prolog**

**3 września 1995 – Szkoła Magii Malbork; Polska**

Błyski zaklęć rozświetlały ciemną noc. Księżyc skrył się za chmurami, jakby nie chciał patrzeć na rozgrywającą się w dole bitwę. Pył z gruzów, dawniej wspaniałego, zamku wzbijał się w powietrze przy kolejnych uderzeniach śmiercionośnych klątw i osiadał na wszystkim i wszystkich wokół. Ludzie jakby nie przejęci swoim wyglądem i stanem, poddani szaleńczej adrenalinie pulsującej w ich żyłach rzucali zaklęciami w swoich wrogów, lub raczej w miejsca, gdzie ich zdaniem ci się znajdowali. Rozdzieleni od przyjaciół i rodziny co rusz potykali się o martwe ciała z nadzieją, że nie jest to nikt, kto był im znany. Obrońcy zamku, a zarazem ludzie pragnący, by światem nie zawładnął czarnoksiężnik, wszystkimi swoimi siłami starali się dodać sobie odwagi. Wiedzieli przecież, że po ich stronie znajduje się niezwykły chłopiec, który choć zboczył dawniej ze ścieżki dobra, szybko zreflektował się i narażając życie ratował setki osób. W czasach, gdy każda informacja ma swoją wartość w ludziach, Scorpius – Wybraniec dał im nadzieję.

Właśnie ten zaledwie piętnastoletni chłopiec, za którym wielu poszło na śmierć, biegł przez tumany kurzu i pyłów, zabijając po drodze każdego napotkanego Jeźdźca Ciemności, jak nazywani byli słudzy Krwawego Pana. W danej chwili pragnął jedynie ocalić swoją ojczyznę, bo przyjaciół wiedział już, że nie będzie w stanie, nie wszystkich. Lecz każda ofiara tej bitwy zostanie zapamiętana i choć w wojnie zginęło więcej ludzi, teraz dopiero pisana jest prawdziwa historia.

Jego czarne, przydługie, opadające zazwyczaj na oczy włosy rozwiewane były teraz przez wiatr. Od szaleńczego biegu, biegu, który zaprowadzić go miał do tego najgorszego z czarnoksiężników, na jego twarzy widać było rumieniec zmęczenia. Prawa ręka ściskająca różdżkę co chwilę wypuszczała z siebie zielony promień, wraz ze słowami wychodzącymi z ust chłopca.

- Avada Kedavra! – krzyknął po raz kolejny zdartym już ze zmęczenia gardłem.

Widząc mknący ku niemu czerwony promień użył lewej pozornie nie potrzebnej dłoni, by bezróżdżkowym, niewerbalnym zaklęciem utworzyć przed sobą tarczę.

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie widząc stojącego przed nim dawnego przyjaciela i mentora, który okazał się być szaleńcem pragnącym władzy nad światem, obłąkanym czarnoksiężnikiem, który zniszczył istniejącą między nimi nić zaufania, jego największym wrogiem.

Mężczyzna nigdy nie poznał prawdziwego nazwiska Scorpiusa i to dawało chłopakowi przewagę nad przeciwnikiem. Wedle przepowiedni istniał tylko jeden chłopiec, który mógł zabić Krwawego Pana i czarnoksiężnik był pewien, że on nie żyje. Niestety dalsza część przepowiedni, nie znana Mrocznemu Lordowi, mówiła o tym, przed czym Scorpius znalazł sposób, by się obronić.

„I jeden musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje" – słowa przepowiedni zabrzmiały chłopakowi w uszach. Nie miał pewności, że przeżyje pomimo swojego planu, lecz jednego był pewien: „Żyję po to, by zmieniać swoje przeznaczenie".

- Scorpius, mój mały przyjaciel. – zaczął drwiącym głosem Krwawy Pan. – Miałeś szansę być kimś wielkim, chciałem cię uczynić moim następcą, a ty… - Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w gniewie i pogardzie zarazem. – zdradziłeś mnie. Wybrałeś stronę, która nie ma szans na zwycięstwo. Spójrz, rozejrzyj się. Przegrywacie, a gdy ty zginiesz oni stracą nadzieję, bo pomimo, iż Chełmski był oficjalnym dowódcą, to ty ich prowadzisz. – Zaśmiał się zimno, lecz Scorpius zachował spokój. – Jak się czujesz prowadząc tych ludzi na śmierć? Przecież to nawet nie jest walka… to rzeź. – Zakończył z szaleńczym błyskiem w oku.

- Mylisz się. W danej chwili siły są już wyrównane, choć ty na początku miałeś przewagę. Zginiesz, a wtedy twoi słudzy uciekną, bo zniknie strach, który ich tu trzyma. Gdybym ja zginął, moi ludzie pozostaliby i walczyli do końca, do śmierci… bo nas tu trzyma lojalność i wiara w lepsze jutro. Zginiesz dzisiaj, już ja o to zadbam. Zginiesz, dzięki swoim własnym naukom. – Ledwie zdążył dokończyć zdanie, a w jego kierunku już gnał niebieski promień, który został od niechcenia odbity niewerbalną tarczą.

Krwawy Pan uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

- Acerbae Mortis* - krzyknął celując swą różdżką w chłopca. Oczy bruneta rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia i strachu jednocześnie, lecz uniknął ugodzenia zaklęciem rzucając się w bok. Podniósł się szybko i patrząc prosto w te najbardziej na świecie kochane i znienawidzone zarazem oczy podniósł różdżkę i wyszeptał.

- Transvoriatio Animae** - Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawiło się niedowierzanie, gdy zaklęcie przebiło jego tarczę i ugodziło w niego pozbawiając go duszy i mocy i zaklinając je w piętnie istniejącym na lewym przedramieniu chłopca.

Scorpius zacisnął zęby czując rozsadzający go ból, nie umarł, bo i jego przeciwnik nie jest martwy. Zginą razem w chwili, gdy zaklęcie zabijające trafi w piętno, bo tam łączą się i są jedną osobą. Brunet powstrzymał łzy bólu i krzyknął ile sił w płucach.

- Krwawy Pan nie żyje! – Słowa poniosły się echem po polu bitwy wywołując różne reakcje u ludzi. Większość popleczników czarnoksiężnika aportowała się, by w spokoju lizać rany. Ci będący pod wpływem imperiusa ocknęli się z transu i zaczęli atakować Jeźdźców Ciemności, których nagle pozostała zaledwie garstka.

Zaklęcia powoli zanikały w ciemności nocy. Zwycięscy świętowali, jednocześnie opłakując poległych, którzy nie doczekali tego dnia. Pył wirujący do tej pory w powietrzu osiadał spokojnie na zalanej krwią ziemi. Ziemi pamiętającej poprzednią tak wielką bitwę. Zamek, który przeżył wiele wojen został zniszczony. Nurt Nogatu powoli zabarwiał się na delikatny róż, gdy krew spływała do niego przez dawno stworzone kanały. Zniszczone miasto, dawniej pełne Mugoli i czarodziejów, straszyło swoimi gruzami. Nic już nie pozostało po dawnym mieście Malbork, lecz właśnie tutaj ta wojna została zakończona.

Scorpius podszedł do Krwawego Pana, którego imienia obiecał nigdy więcej nie wypowiadać, by odciąć tę twarz mężczyzny od tej, którą poznał najpierw i zamknął jego oczy, które do tej pory patrzyły martwym spojrzeniem w niebo. Powstrzymał szloch, lecz z jego nieposłusznych oczu skapnęła jedna jedyna łza. Zachwiał się wykończony bitwą i zemdlał, a na niebie zza chmur wyłonił się jasny księżyc oświetlając swym bladym blaskiem rozgrywające się w dole wydarzenia, gdzie smutek mieszał się z radością, a rozpacz ze szczęściem.

* * *

><p>Acerbae Mortis - łac. "Gorzka śmierć". Działanie tego zaklęcia zostanie opisane w późniejszych rozdziałach.<p>

Transvoriatio Animae - łac. "Duszy pochłanianie". Dokładniejszy opis zaklęcia również pojawi się w dalszych rozdziałach.


	2. Rozdział 1 Dziwne Sny

_"Prawda jest dziwniejsza od fikcji; fikcja musi mieć sens."_

_Leo Rosten_

* * *

><p>Z powodu kilkodniowego wyjzdu, w miejsce zupełnie odcięte od internetu (masakra), rozdział pojawia się dzisiaj. Wychodzę z założenia, że lepiej wcześniej niż później. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Za wszelkie błędy przepraszam.<p>

Darah

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 1<br>**

_Dziwne sny  
><em>

**20 sierpnia 1995 rok – Privet Drive 4, Little Whinging, Anglia ; godz. ****5:35**

Nad Little Whinging nie było widać żadnej chmury. Ciemność nocy rozjaśniana gwiazdami i księżycem powoli ustępowała szarości wczesnego poranka. Zza horyzontu powoli wyłaniało się słońce zapowiadając ciepły, jeśli nie upalny, dzień. Było to rzadkością w te wakacje, które zapisały się w pamięci wolnych od szkoły uczniów jako najbardziej deszczowe i mgliste.

Ludzie mieszkający przy Privet Drive 4 pogrążeni byli we śnie. Wiatr poruszył zadbanymi krzewami w ogrodzie i zwinnie dostał się przez uchylone okno do pokoju na piętrze. W porównaniu do reszty domu miejsce to było zupełnie inne. Wszechobecny u Dursleyów pedantyzm nie dotarł jakimś cudem do tego pomieszczenia. Na podłodze walały się rozrzucone książki i gazety. Zdjęcia z ich pierwszych stron całkowicie odbiegały od przyjętej przez ludzi normy. Postacie na nich poruszały się jakby ożywione.

Na szafie stała klatka z piękną śnieżną sową, a na biurku leżał przedmiot dziwnie przypominający różdżkę. Zaraz obok leżało kilka pergaminów oraz prawdziwe gęsie pióro poplamione obecnie czarnym atramentem.

Wszystkie te przybory, które mogłyby należeć do jakiegoś dziwnego maga wprost z powieści fantastycznych, były w rzeczywistości własnością mieszkającego tu Harry'ego Pottera. Chłopiec był czarodziejem i o ile w ciągu roku mógł przebywać w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, do której uczęszczał, o tyle w wakacje musiał wracać do swoich krewnych – Mugoli, jak nazywa się powszechnie ludzi niemagicznych.

W danej chwili leżał skulony na zniszczonym łóżku i pogrążony był w niezbyt przyjemnym śnie, o czym świadczyły krople potu pojawiające się na jego twarzy i zaciśnięte z bólu zęby. Znów wrócił do niego koszmar będący jednocześnie wspomnieniem ostatniego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Przez rozpamiętywanie śmierci Cedrika i widoku odradzającego się czarnego pana, nie przespał dobrze żadnej nocy tych wakacji. Wynikiem tego były ciemne cienie wyraźnie rysujące się pod zaciśniętymi powiekami chłopca. Jego skóra nabrała niezdrowo bladego koloru i wyraźnie kontrastowała z burzą czarnych, rozczochranych włosów.

- Cedrik… nie.. – wyszeptał, gdy w śnie na nowo ujrzał mknącą ku koledze śmiercionośną klątwę. Przez chwilę rzucał się na łóżku próbując wyrwać się z macek koszmaru i zapomnieć o wszystkich szczegółach tego nieszczęsnego dnia. Znieruchomiał nagle, gdy obrazy zaczęły się zmieniać i znalazł się nagle pośrodku wielkiej komnaty. Wokół wszystko zrobione było ze srebra, a wykończenia zawierały w sobie różnego koloru kamienie szlachetne. Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany, lecz po chwili zaczęły do niego napływać emocje i uczucia, które całkowicie różniły się od jego własnych. Przez moment był pewien, że to jedna z nawiedzających go ostatnio wizji, ale zmienił zdanie, kiedy nie zrozumiał wypowiadanych przez siebie słów. Przed nim z cienia wyszedł dostojny mężczyzna, którego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć, czy emocji. Miał długie płomienno rude włosy, a zimne, czarne oczy nieprzyjemnie skojarzyły mu się z Severusem Snape'em – jego nauczycielem eliksirów. Niemal czuł wibrującą w powietrzu magię chcącą się uwolnić. Widział jak mężczyzna otwiera usta, lecz wydobywające się z nich zdania pozostały dla niego nie zrozumiałe. W myślach usłyszał powtarzane z niedowierzaniem słowa i jakimś cudem wiedział, co znaczą. – „Krwawy Pan?".

Zadrżał, gdy mężczyzna zbliżył się do niego, a przez plecy przebiegł mu dreszcz, kiedy ujrzał pojawiający się na jego twarzy paskudny uśmiech. Znów padły niezrozumiałe słowa zarówno z ust mężczyzny, jak i jego. Odległość między nimi zmniejszyła się niebezpiecznie i już po chwili chłopak został zmuszony do brutalnego pocałunku, który w żadnym stopniu mu się nie podobał. Czuł jak jego serce bije z niebezpieczną prędkością, lecz nie był w stanie zmusić swoich rąk do odepchnięcia przeciwnika. Mężczyzna oderwał się od niego i z drwiącym uśmiechem wypowiedział kilka zdań. Nastolatek pobladł znacznie i spróbował wyrwać się z jego objęć. Niestety na nic się to zdało. Został siłą zaciągnięty do ukrytej komnaty i rzucony na wielkie łoże. Gdyby sytuacja była inna zapewne zachwyciłby go widok tak niezwykle umeblowanego miejsca i zwróciłby uwagę na miłą fakturę jedwabiu, z jakiego zrobiona została czerwona narzuta. Teraz jedynie marzył, by być jak najdalej stąd, by nie musieć oglądać tego do końca, by wyrwać się z koszmaru.

Krwawy Pan, jak nazywał w myślach mężczyznę chłopak, powolnymi ruchami, metodycznie odpinał kolejne guziki swojej szaty. To oczekiwanie, do którego zmuszony został nastolatek leżący obecnie unieruchomiony na łóżku, zwiększało tylko jego panikę. Chciał, by to się jak najszybciej skończyło, bo nie wierzył już w wybawienie od tego, co stanie się za chwilę. Wyszeptał gorączkowo kilka słów, które mężczyzna skwitował zimnym, pozbawionym wesołości śmiechem. Zdanie wypowiedziane chwilę później przez Krwawego Pana niemal nie dotarło do jego uszu.

Po chwili mężczyzna zbliżył się do niego, lecz nim zdążył go dotknąć, chłopak zaczął krzyczeć.

- Nie! – Harry wyrwany został gwałtownie z macek koszmaru i z szybko bijącym sercem usiadł na łóżku stawiając nogi na ziemi. – „Co to było?" – pytał się co chwilę w myślach próbując odgonić resztki snu i uspokoić się. – „To nie był mój koszmar. Nigdy nie byłem w takiej sytuacji. Nawet nie mam aż tak bujnej wyobraźni!" – Nie potrafił dojść do tego, czym był jego sen. Zadrżał nieświadomie, przypominając sobie zimne, mroczne spojrzenie mężczyzny. Nie wiedział, co osoba, w której ciele był, miała na myśli powtarzając wciąż i wciąż „Krwawy Pan".

Zmęczony rzucił się na łóżko marząc o jeszcze kilku godzinach snu. „Dojście do tego, kim byli ci ludzie, musi zaczekać. Teraz jestem wykończony." – powiedział w myślach ziewając i ponownie ukrył się pod kołdrą. Przymknął oczy i już po chwili jego twarz wygładziła się, a oddech unormował.

* * *

><p>Harry'ego obudził krzyk jego ciotki, która informowała go o śniadaniu. Chłopak na początku wakacji przekazał Dursley'om, że powszechnie uważany za seryjnego mordercę Syriusz Black jest w rzeczywistości jego ojcem chrzestnym. Od tamtej pory zaczął być traktowany jak powietrze i codziennie dostawał porcję jedzenia, która przez nałożoną na jego kuzyna dietę, była dość skąpa. Mimo to nastolatek nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że wolałby, aby te wakacje były takie jak wszystkie poprzednie. Dzięki zbyt wielkiej ilości wolnego czasu myślami wciąż powracał do wydarzeń sprzed zakończenia roku. Martwe ciało Cedrika pojawiało mu się przed powiekami za każdym razem, gdy przymknął na chwilę oczy. Skutkiem tego zaczął czytać od początku wszystkie szkolne podręczniki, a gdy te się skończyły, poprosił znajomych o przysyłanie innych książek. Kilkukrotnie trafił na woluminy na temat eliksirów i przemagając początkową niechęć pochłaniał także je. Powoli rozumiał zamiłowanie Snape'a do tej jakże subtelnej dziedziny magii, lecz nie czuł, by miał w tym kierunku specjalne zdolności.<p>

Harry wstał niechętnie z łóżka i przeciągnął się. Ubrał pierwsze lepsze ubrania i skierował na dół do kuchni. Zegar wybijał właśnie godzinę dziesiątą, więc do przybycia jego najlepszego przyjaciela – Rona zostało mu jeszcze pięć godzin. Nie mógł się wprost doczekać, by w końcu wyrwać się z tego miejsca.

Ziewając przekroczył próg kuchni i obdarzony przez krewnych zdegustowanymi spojrzeniami zajął swoje miejsce. Zastanawiał się, czy powiedzieć im o swoim dzisiejszym wyjeździe. Doszedł do wniosku, że lepiej będzie jak to zrobi nim przybędą pod ich próg czarodzieje. Gdzieś w natłoku myśli całkowicie zapomniał o koszmarze, który śnił mu się tej nocy i tajemniczym Krwawym Panu.

Petunia Dursley znana była jako jedna z najlepszych gospodyń domowych. Zawsze była dumna ze swojego jedynego syna i nie zwracała uwagi na jego problem z otyłością. Wmawiała sobie, że chłopiec jest odpowiedni. Jednakże tego roku została wezwana do szkoły i zmuszona do rozmowy z psychologiem, który prosił o zastosowanie odpowiedniej diety u Dudleya. Kobieta na początku próbowała wszystko całkowicie negować, lecz w końcu sama przyznała, że problem istnieje. Wraz ze swoim mężem Vernonem namówili syna, by zaczął ćwiczyć. Chłopiec jako dyscyplinę wybrał boks, co spotkało się z nadmiernym zaniepokojeniem ze strony Petunii i poparciem ze strony pana Dursleya. By nastolatek nie czuł się źle musząc ograniczyć posiłki do tych przepisanych przez dietetyka, na dietę przeszła cała rodzina.

Obecnie Petunia musiała z niechęcią przyznać, że choć jej siostrzeniec Potter do tej pory wyglądał niemrawo, teraz miał już sylwetkę, której bliżej było do modela niż patyka. Dostrzegła też, że chłopak w tym roku jest wyjątkowo cichy i ku jej radości nie pęta się nigdzie pod nogami, tylko całe dnie przesiaduje w pokoju. Nie mogła się również doczekać, kiedy ten „dziwoląg" – jak go w myślach nazywała, opuści jej dom na zawsze. Chwilowo musiała zaczekać do końca wakacji. Przynajmniej tak się jej wydawało nim chłopiec się odezwał.

- Um.. ciociu, wuju.. – zaczął nieco kulawo Harry i natychmiast został potraktowany nienawistnym spojrzeniem za sam fakt, iż cokolwiek powiedział. Zdeterminowany jednak, by przekazać tę informację, nie spuścił wzroku. – Dzisiaj wyjeżdżam. Mój przyjaciel wraz z ojcem przyjadą dzisiaj o piętnastej i mnie zabiorą. – Od razu dostrzegł odrazę w oczach wujostwa, lecz najwyraźniej chęć pozbycia się go przeważyła nad nienawiścią do takich jak on.

- Cóż mam nadzieję, że tym razem wejdą przez drzwi. – warknął wściekle Vernon i wrócił do śniadania. Harry niemal zapomniał o sytuacji z przed roku, kiedy to Weasley'owie pojawili się u niego za pomocą sieci fiuu. Uśmiechając się delikatnie na to wspomnienie, dokończył swoją porcję i opuścił pomieszczenie.

Wrócił do pokoju i zaczął powoli pakować kufer chcąc w ten sposób wykorzystać czas przed przybyciem Rona i pana Weasley'a. Niestety przecenił utworzony przez siebie bałagan i zebranie wszystkiego oraz poukładanie tego w kufrze zajęło mu zaledwie dwie godziny. Powstrzymując sfrustrowane westchnięcie wyciągnął jedną z ostatnich książek jakie przysłała mu Hermiona i zagłębił się w lekturze ucząc się jednocześnie zawartych w niej zaklęć i klątw.

Czas minął mu zadziwiająco szybko. Gdy z dołu dobiegł go głos ciotki chwycił kufer i klatkę z Hedwigą, po czym szybkim krokiem wyszedł z pokoju. Przywitał się z przyjacielem oraz jego ojcem, po czym po krótkim pożegnaniu z Dursleyami i uprzedzeniu ich, że przybędzie na przyszłe wakacje opuścił dom swoich krewnych.

**20 sierpnia 1995 rok – Nora, niedaleko Ottery St. Catchpole, hrabstwo Devon, Anglia ; godz. 15:25**

W hrabstwie Devone, niedaleko Ottery St. Catchpole stoi niezwykły dom przez właścicieli nazwany Norą. Wygląda jakby kiedyś był dużym kamiennym chlewem, do którego tu i tam ktoś dobudował dodatkowe pomieszczenia, aż urósł kilka pięter i tak się przechylił, że przed runięciem chronić go mogły jedynie czary. Wokół drzwi leżał stos gumowych butów i bardzo zardzewiały kocioł. Po podwórku wałęsało się kilkanaście brązowych kurczaków. Do kuchni przez lekko uchylone okno wpadały promienie popołudniowego słońca. Krzątająca się przy garach niska, pulchna kobieta o miłej twarzy przygotowywała obiad, którym nakarmić mogłaby całą armię. W rodzinie Weasleyów było siedmioro dzieci w tym szóstka chłopców, więc dla pani domu przyszykowanie posiłków stanowiło priorytet. Dwoje jej najstarszych synów wyprowadziło się już z domu, a i trzeci w kolejności również ich opuścił. On jednak wyrzekł się rodziny, więc kobieta nie chciała o nim myśleć. Zraniło ją to dogłębnie, bo szczerze kochała i nadal kocha wszystkie swoje dzieci.

Ze schodów zeszła Ginny – najmłodsza latorośl Weasleyów i ich jedyna córka mająca obecnie czternaście lat. Dziewczyna miała długie, płomiennorude włosy, które były cechą charakterystyczną wszystkich Weasleyów. Jasne, brązowe oczy śledziły uważnie każdy ruch matki.

- Mamo? Kiedy oni przyjdą? – spytała po raz kolejny od wyjścia swojego brata Rona i ojca.

- Niedługo będą – odpowiedziała miło kobieta i wróciła do szykowania posiłku. Miała nadzieję zdążyć przed przybyciem Harry'ego, gdyż wiedziała, że chłopak jak co roku będzie niezwykle wygłodzony, a jej planem było go nieco utuczyć. – Wiesz może gdzie są bliźniaki? – spytała córkę dostrzegając dziwny spokój panujący w domu, co przy Fredzie i Georgu było zjawiskiem dość niezwykłym, jeśli nie niepokojącym.

- Chyba w swoim pokoju. – odpowiedziała, a huk, który nagle rozległ się z góry jedynie potwierdził jej przypuszczenia.

Po chwili z dworu dobiegł ich śmiech i Ginny zerwała się na równe nogi i skoczyła otworzyć drzwi. Uśmiechnęła się widząc stojącego na progu Harry'ego, któremu towarzyszył Ron i jej ojciec. Przepuściła ich do kuchni rzucając uprzednio krótkie powitanie.

- Zaraz będzie obiad. – poinformowała, po czym skierowała wzrok na bruneta. – Jak tam twoje wakacje? Wiesz, że w tym roku ma nas odwiedzić Bill? Razem z tobą, bliźniakami i Ronem będziemy mogli stworzyć prowizoryczne drużyny i pograć w Quidditcha, co ty na to? – Harry roześmiał się słysząc jej paplaninę. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że na żadne z pytań dziewczyna nie oczekuje odpowiedzi. Nie umknęło mu również, że państwo Weasley wymienili się porozumiewawczymi spojrzeniami. Dał się poprowadzić do stołu i poczuł jak ślinka napływa mu do ust na widok suto zapełnionego talerza, jaki postawiła przed nim pani Weasley.

Z góry zeszli bliźniacy i uśmiechnęli się szeroko na widok zajadającego się Pottera.

- Harry! – krzyknęli niemal jednocześnie, lecz nim zdążyli rzucić się na chłopca, zatrzymało ich karcące spojrzenie matki. Usiedli obrażeni przy stole pochylając się ku sobie i zaczynając cicho pomiędzy sobą szeptać. Molly spojrzała na nich podejrzliwie, lecz nie zauważając niczego w ich rękach wróciła do podawania obiadu.

Posiłek minął im w miłej atmosferze, choć Harry czuł dziwny niepokój. Starał się nie zauważać dziwnego spięcia u rodziców swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i po prostu cieszyć się czasem jaki mógł spędzić w otoczeniu Weasleyów.

- Zaczekajcie jeszcze, musimy wam coś przekazać – powiedział na pozór spokojnie pan Weasley, gdy młodzież zamierzała wstać od stołu po skończonym obiedzie. Bliźniacy, Ron i Ginny z zaciekawieniem spojrzeli na rodziców. Harry spiął się lekko przeczuwając, że wiadomość nie będzie zbyt ciekawa, a widząc, że w oczach najmłodszej z Weasleyów widać pewną nieufność, domyślił się, że nie tylko on zauważył nerwowość pana domu. Mężczyzna westchnął i spojrzał na żonę, jakby chcąc za wszelką cenę przedłużyć chwilę, w której przyjdzie mu wszystko powiedzieć. Pani Weasley posłała mu naglące spojrzenie. Wiedząc, że nie może już dłużej odwlekać tej chwili. Zaczął.

- Wiecie, że z powodu powrotu Sami-Wiecie-Kogo nigdzie nie jest do końca bezpiecznie. Dlatego Dumbledore po raz kolejny zwołał wszystkich, którzy należeli do tajnej organizacji walczącej z Tym-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wmawiać. Działała już ona w poprzednich latach wojny pod nazwą Zakonu Feniksa. Jednoczy dorosłych czarodziejów chcących walczyć z Mrocznymi Panami. – Ginny chciała zadać jakieś pytanie, lecz pan Weasley uciszył ją ruchem ręki. – Sami-Wiecie-Kto zaczął działać, lecz robi to z ukrycia. Ostatnio miał miejsce jednak atak, który był potwierdzeniem jego powrotu. – Mężczyzna spojrzał na dzieci smutnym wzrokiem. – W tym ataku zginął Neville Longbottom razem ze swoją babcią Augustą. – Na twarzach nastolatków pojawił się szok. Pomijając Harry'ego, który zmarszczył brwi, lecz nie odezwał się wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. – Wielu śmierciożerców opuściło szeregi Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, ale on wciąż werbuje nowych. – urwał na chwilę, po czym kontynuował. – Syriusz udostępnił swój dom jako Kwaterę Główną Zakonu. W danej chwili jest to najbezpieczniejsze miejsce na ziemi. Dzięki zaklęciu Fideliusa Strażnikiem Tajemnicy stał się Dumbledore i do Kwatery nie może się dostać żadna niepowołana osoba. Z tego też powodu za dwa dni się tam przeniesiemy. Wy jako niepełnoletni czarodzieje nie będziecie mogli zostać członkami Zakonu, jednakże waszym zadaniem będzie doprowadzić dom matki Syriusza do jako takiego użytku.

Zegar na ścianie wybił godzinę osiemnastą. Harry nie zadając żadnych pytań i nie odpowiadając na zatroskane spojrzenia, jakie słali mu obecne w kuchni osoby opuścił pomieszczenie kierując się do sypialni, jaką miał dzielić z Ronem. Ginny blada wpatrywała się wciąż w ojca będąc w całkowitym szoku. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że Neville… Nie chciała kończyć tego zdania za bardzo się bała. Ron również nie wyglądał najlepiej, ale nie znał niezdarnego chłopca zbyt dobrze. W porównaniu do swojej siostry, która poszła z nim na bal bożonarodzeniowy w poprzednim roku. W danej chwili turniej trójmagiczny wydawał się strasznie dawnym wydarzeniem.

Harry, gdy tylko znalazł się w sypialni położył się na łóżku i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. „Neville nie powinien był zginąć. Gdybym tylko był w stanie zabić tego gada." – powtarzał w myślach, powoli zapadając w sen. Sen, który zamiast ukojenia miał mu przynieść kolejną porcję pytań bez odpowiedzi.

**21 sierpnia 1995 rok – Szkoła Magii Malbork, Polska**** ; godz. 22:40**

Harry'emu wydawało się, że nie powinien tu być. Jego uczucia powoli mieszały się z odczuciami osoby, o której śnił. Szedł szybko korytarzami jakiegoś zamku, a odgłos jego kroków rozbrzmiewał echem wśród panującej wokół ciszy. Kamienne ściany gdzieniegdzie zdobiły portrety i obrazy. Postacie uwiecznione na płótnie śledziły go wzrokiem, a co poniektóre witały się z nim krótkim skinięciem głowy. Usłyszał jakieś słowa, ale nie był w stanie ich zrozumieć. Brzmiały obco, lecz jednocześnie coś wydawało się mu w nich znajome. Skręcił w kolejny korytarz, a głosy zaczęły stawać się coraz głośniejsze. Otworzył jedne ze zwykłych, drewnianych, niczym nie wyróżniających się drzwi i po chwili usłyszał słowa wypowiadane przez niskiego, uśmiechniętego chłopaka. Był najwyżej w jego wieku, a szata w którą był ubrany przypominała mu jego szkolne mundurki. Różniła się kolorem i oblamowaniem, a w miejscu, gdzie w uczniowie Hogwartu przyszyty mieli herb domu, widniał jakiś dziwny zawijas, który po bliższym przyjrzeniu się przypominał łasicę. Chłopak mimo niskiego wzrostu sięgał mu do ramion, więc doszedł do wniosku, że osoba, w której ciele przebywał, nie była zbyt wysoka. Za drzwiami w drugim końcu pomieszczenia znikła szata innej osoby, lecz nie zwrócił na to zbytniej uwagi.

Padło kilka niezrozumiałych dla niego słów i poczuł, jak jego usta układają się w lekki niemal tęskny uśmiech. Spojrzał w okno, za którym deszcz padał nieprzerwanie, a ciężkie krople uderzały w szybę. Nie znał miejsca, w którym był, lecz mimo to poczuł jakąś silną więź łączącą go z tym miejscem. Wiedział, że to nie są jego odczucia, lecz coraz trudniej było mu utrzymać granicę pomiędzy nim, a osobą, którą był.

Poczuł, że ktoś kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu, a gdy się odwrócił jego wzrok napotkał spojrzenie przyjaciela. Niebieskie oczy uważnie studiowały jego obojętną twarz i próbowały znaleźć w niej cokolwiek. Nagle na twarzy przyglądającego się mu chłopca pojawił się uśmiech, a po chwili w komnacie dało się słyszeć szczery pozbawiony troski i smutku śmiech. Harry wypowiedział kilka słów, lecz odpowiedział mu tylko kolejny wybuch wesołości. Prychnął poirytowany i zdjął ciążącą mu na ramieniu torbę. Wyciągnął kilka książek i zajął się pisaniem, choć nie miał pojęcia jakim językiem się posługuje. Dla niego były to zwykłe przypadkowe zlepki liter.

Blond włosy chłopak przyglądający się mu pokręcił jedynie głową, lecz również wyciągnął swoje książki. Siedzieli w ciszy, która co chwilę przerywana była przez zadającego pytania blondyna. Harry na wszystkie odpowiadał i choć nie znał wypowiadanych słów, czuł, że w każdym wypadku wyczerpuje temat i nie popełnia błędów. Minuty mijały, a pergamin zapełniał się coraz bardziej drobnym pismem tak nie podobnym do tego, które zazwyczaj ogląda w swoich notatkach. Ziewnął czując się coraz bardziej zmęczony, lecz nie przerwał pracy, aż do chwili, gdy napisał ostatnie zdanie.

Spojrzał na blondyna, który już od kilku minut przyglądał mu się z uśmiechem, po czym wykrzywił drapieżnie twarz i rzucił się na niego przygważdżając go do ziemi. Pomimo tego z ust blondyna nie schodził uśmiech. Zamienił się jedynie z radosnego w zaczepny. Harry wyszeptał kilka słów i pochylił się, po czym skradł drugiemu chłopcu szybki pocałunek. Usta leżącego pod nim nastolatka zaczęły się poruszać wraz z wypowiadanymi przez niego słowami. Zamiast jednak na nich, brunet skupił się na tym, jak słodko wyglądają te wargi i jak bardzo pragną kolejnych pocałunków. Nie bardzo zwracając uwagę na to, że przerywa przyjacielowi, wpił się w jego wargi.

Przejechał po nich językiem jakby smakując nieba, by po chwili wtargnąć nim do środka. Blondyn nie pozostawał bierny i już po chwili całowali się zapamiętale, jakby to miał być ich ostatni pocałunek, jakby nigdy więcej mieli się nie widzieć. Oderwali się od siebie, by zaczerpnąć powietrza, a zarumieniona twarz niższego chłopca wręcz promieniała szczęściem. Chłopak wypowiedział kilka słów, a Harry zaśmiał się cicho. Jego śmiech brzmiał niczym muzyka, choć osoba, w której ciele się znajdował, zapewne nie miała o tym pojęcia. Schylił się i oparł czoło o bark blondyna. Wyszeptał słowa, które były niemal niesłyszalne dla uszu, jednak chłopak pod nim usłyszał je, bo wyraźnie spiął się na nie. Powiedział kilka zdań i wyswobodził swoje ręce, po czym uniósł głowę bruneta i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Powiedział dwa słowa, a Harry poczuł, jakby spadł z jego serca ogromy ciężar. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie w podzięce i podniósł z podłogi. Wyciągnął dłoń, a blondyn z chęcią skorzystał z pomocy.

Musnęli się jeszcze raz ustami, po czym wyszli z pomieszczenia. Opustoszałe korytarze wydawały się teraz znacznie przyjemniejsze niż podczas samotnej wędrówki. Szli nieśpiesznie siłą woli powstrzymując się od złapania swoich dłoni, które muskały się o siebie co chwilę. Nagle zza zakrętu wypadła młoda dziewczyna. Miała najwyżej dwanaście lat, a jej twarz wyrażała strach i zaniepokojenie. Krzyknęła coś do nich i Harry poczuł jak jego twarz blednie. Chwycił blondyna za rękę i pociągnął w stronę dziewczyny, która również zaczęła biec, by wskazać im drogę. W ciszy nocy odgłosy uderzania butów o kamienną podłogę niosły się w każdym kierunku. Zatrzymali się przed pustą ścianą, która po wypowiedzeniu kilku słów przez dziewczynę, stała się drzwiami. Przeszli przez nie, a widok, jaki tam zastali był straszny.

Wszędzie wokół na szpitalnych łóżkach leżeli uczniowie. Wśród rannych nie znalazł się żaden dorosły. W rogu mały, najwyżej jedenastoletni chłopiec chlipał przyciskając rękę do piersi, a jego szaty powoli zabarwiały się na karmazynowy kolor. Harry spojrzał na blondyna i kiwnął mu ponaglająco głową. Chłopak od razu podbiegł do kilku uzdrowicieli uwijających się przy pacjentach. Powiedział im kilka słów, a w ich oczach dostrzegł wdzięczność. Brunet patrzył na to z dawno wyuczoną obojętnością, lecz nie mógł powstrzymać tęsknego spojrzenia, gdy blondyn pochylił się nad najbliższym łóżkiem i szybko opatrywał co gorsze obrażenia. Ci z mniej niebezpiecznymi ranami będą musieli zaczekać.

Harry ruszył przed siebie, aż dotarł do skulonego w kącie chłopca. Kucnął przed nim i nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy chwycił jego rękę. Malec przestał płakać i uniósł głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. W brązowych tęczówkach pojawiło się zdziwienie, a w chwili, gdy brunet uleczył jego rękę wdzięczność. Powiedział coś cicho i jakby niepewnie. Harry zmarszczył lekko brwi, po czym wypowiedział kilka słów. Chłopiec kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie.

Nastolatek wyprostował się i podszedł do swojego przyjaciela, wypowiedział kilka słów i skierował się do drzwi. Chwycił klamkę, lecz Harry nie zdążył już zobaczyć, co się za nimi kryje, gdyż obudziło go szturchanie.

**21 sierpnia 1995 rok – Nora, niedaleko Ottery St. Catchpole, hrabstwo Devon, Anglia; godz. ****8:20**

Harry warknął poirytowany na osobę, która śmiała przerwać mu sen głupim poszturchiwaniem. Nie otwierał oczu chcąc jak najdłużej zachować obraz tego, czego był świadkiem. Znów wróciło pytanie, kim jest chłopak, w którego ciele się znajdował. Odtrącił wciąż szturchającą go rękę i odwrócił się w stronę ściany, warcząc pod nosem.

- Śpię!

Rozległ się śmiech, którym próbujący wyciągnąć z łóżka Harry'ego bliźniacy podsumowali jego dziecięce zachowanie. Nic sobie nie robiąc z jego protestów zerwali z niego kołdrę i wskoczyli na posłanie. Potter otworzył oczy i zmierzył ich wzrokiem głodnego bazyliszka. Rudowłose potwory nic sobie z tego nie zrobiły i dalej próbowali dobudzić Złotego Chłopca i zmusić do zejścia na śniadanie. W końcu brunet poddał się i ze słowami „następnym razem zamorduję" podniósł się i udał do łazienki odprowadzany śmiechem bliźniaków.

Gdy pozwalał, by chłodna woda wybudzała go do końca, w myślach wciąż na nowo odtwarzał swój sen. Szczegóły zaczynały mu się wymykać, lecz ogólny zarys pozostawał. W chłopaku, w którego ciele się znajdował, dostrzegał chłód, który był w rzeczywistości obroną przed światem. Jakby wszyscy mogli być dla niego zagrożeniem. Nie wiedział, co mają na celu te sny i zastanawiał się, czy nie podzielić się nimi z przyjaciółmi. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że powie im o nich, jeśli nie skończą się po przybyciu do Hogwartu. Nie chciał ich niepotrzebnie straszyć.

Wyszedł spod prysznica widząc pojawiającą się na jego ciele gęsią skórkę ubrał się szybko i zszedł do kuchni. Przywitał go widok opychającego się Rona i patrzącej na to z obrzydzeniem Ginny, która rozpromieniła się, gdy go zobaczyła. Po chwili w pojawiła się pani Weasley.

- Harry, kochaneczku, siadaj, zaraz podam ci kanapki. – powiedziała uśmiechając się miło.

- Dziękuję pani – odparł uprzejmie brunet zajmując miejsce przy stole.

- Ależ nie ma za co. Młodzież potrzebuje porządnych posiłków, żeby mieć siłę na cały dzień. – Pani Weasley była wyraźnie urzeczona nieśmiałością chłopca, który notabene od kilku lat był dla niej niemal jak syn. Szybko przygotowała dużą porcję kanapek i postawiła zapełniony nimi talerz przed chłopcem. – Smacznego. – rzuciła i wyszła, by zrobić pranie.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i zabrał za śniadanie. Próbował odgonić natrętne myśli i skupić się na tym, iż zapowiadał się piękny dzień, który wykorzystać będą mogli na zabawę. Niestety w głowie wciąż pojawiało się natrętne pytanie: „Kim był ten chłopak?". Niemożność odpowiedzenia na nie doprowadzała bruneta do frustracji i powoli psuła humor. Gdy przymykał powieki, widział fragmenty snu i podświadomie czuł, że powinien wiedzieć, jaki był jego cel. Jednakże myśl umykała mu, nim zdążył się na niej skupić. Odrzucił niedojedzoną kanapkę i westchnął przymykając oczy.

- Coś się stało Harry? – usłyszał pytanie Ginny.

Spojrzał na nią niepewnie. Czuł przemożną potrzebę podzielenia się z kimś tą tajemnicą, ale nie potrafił się przemóc. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że te sny mają go czegoś nauczyć i sam powinien do tego dojść. Posłał zaniepokojonej dziewczynie lekki uśmiech.

- Nie wyspałem się. Fred i George urządzili mi pobudkę. – Ginny zaśmiała się słysząc jego poirytowany ton.

- Wyobraź sobie, że muszę z nimi wytrzymać znacznie częściej niż ty. – Brunet uśmiechnął się szerzej.

- Więc? Quidditch? – Oczy dziewczyny zabłysły radośnie. Ron słysząc to jedno słowo podniósł głowę znad talerza i powiedział.

- To ja idę po miotły.

* * *

><p>Następny rozdział - "<em>Kwatera Główna Zakonu Feniksa<em>" pojawi się już 30.08.2011


End file.
